ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Yuri
was the youngest member of the Ultra Garrison and the only female member. She's been on the force for two years, and served the team primarily as a medic. History Ultraseven Pending. Ultraman Leo It is uncertain if the real Anne was in the episode or rather, a alien duplicate but "Anne" adopted Uriy in an alien orphanage. When Gen and Dan try to capture Uriy, Uriy rushes to "Anne" which Dan pauses too. When Dan tries to reunite with Anne, this "Anne" tells Dan that she is not Anne, which confuses him. At the end of the episode, Ultraman Leo takes "Anne" and Uri to space. Heisei Ultraseven Anne Yuri retired from Ultra Garrison to start a family with Dr. Kusuhara. There, she have a son named Dan, named after her former lover. It appeared that Anne was appreciated in having her son sharing his hobby, such as that of astronomy. When he left for adventure and forest photographing, she was met by 2 newer members of the Ultra Garrison, which was now led by her former comrade, Furuhashi. They offered her to pick her son up. The following day, she introduced them her home and it was revealed by Dr. Kusuhara that it was solar-operated. As her son was later kidnapped by a pair of disguised Alien Pitts, she became worried of what will happen to him. Later, after Ultraseven defeated Eleking, the Alien Pitt's ship arrived near him. Anne found out that her son was kidnapped and confined there and asked Seven to rescue him, to which he did. With Dan being rescued safely by Seven, the mother and son were finally reunited. When Furuhashi and his teammate, Kaji, arrived in the scene, Anne introduced him her son and they along with her relatives, his other teammates and the crowd, watched Seven leaving Earth for the second time. Trivia *While Anne was only mentioned and appeared in flashbacks in Ultraseven EPISODE: 0, a Nonmalt disguised herself as Anne in order to trick and persuade Ultraseven (Dan) into her side. Ultraseven X Anne is seen reuniting with Dan following his departure from the series' alternate universe. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Pending. Powers and Skills *'Marksmanship': Anne was skilled with the laser pistol the Ultra Garrison used. *'Pilot Skills': Anne was capable of flying any of the Ultra Garrison vehicles by herself if needed. *'Medical Training': Anne was a trained medical practitioner. Besides First Aid, her knowledge and skills were that she could assist more specialized doctors with operations. Gallery Anne Yuri IV.png|Anne in her nurse uniform anne.png|Anne's first appearance vlcsnap-2019-08-29-18h53m01s9.png|Anne interacting with Dan for the first time vlcsnap-2019-08-29-18h51m43s229.png Anne Yuri I.png Anne Yuri III.png Anne_Yuri_V.png Anne-0.jpg Anne and Dan.png Anne-1.jpg Anne-2.jpg|Anne fixing her hair with Alien Pegassa behind her )The Ultra Garrison Goes West Part 1( behind the scenes.png vlcsnap-2020-01-14-20h18m02s69.png|Anne with Furuhashi's mother vlcsnap-2020-01-14-20h21m10s156.png Anne Pepsi.png|Anne drinking a pepsi Yuri_I.jpg Anne_Heisei.jpg|Anne, as she appears in the Heisei specials vlcsnap-2019-01-02-19h55m15s207.png|Anne, with her son (Dan), in Heisei Ultraseven 20120115 2725578.jpg|Dan and Anne (right) in The Super 8 Ultra Brothers ANNE.jpg Trivia *In the Cinar dub, she was renamed Donna Michibata. She was the only member of the Ultra Garrison to have her name changed. *As Yuriko Hishimi stated in her interview, the role of Anne Yuri was given to a different actress, that is Yoshiko Toyoura. Yoshiko, then decided to accept an offer for a movie, therefore Yuriko was called in instead. **Since the costume for the TV series "Ultraseven" was originally made for Yoshiko Toyoura, Yuriko had to wear a small sized male costume. Category:Ultraseven Category:Female Characters Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:Ultra Garrison